


Casual

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel Anxiety, Anxiety's name is Angel, Established Relationship, M/M, based off a tumblr post, but its not really prevalent whoop, that i cannot find anymore, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: "Anxiety was pretty sure he had never seen Princey at nothing other than his best. Even after that brutal audition that Thomas went through a few weeks beforehand, Roman was still perfectly styled and impeccably dressed in his usual outfit."Aka Anxiety cannot handle his boyfriend in casual clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for the angst that apparently made a lot of you cry? Sorry about that (I'm really not HA HA). But yeah, have some fluff!  
> Based off this prompt that I cannot find the original post for aaaa:  
> "Imagine person A always wearing fancy clothes, then one day they decide to wear something casual, and person B thinks it’s the hottest thing ever."

Anxiety wasn't eloquent at the best of times. That was the trait that Princey and Logan shared. After all, Logan knew a lot of information about a whole range of subjects, and he was good at expressing himself when it came to logic and facts and reasoning. And Roman, being Thomas’ creativity, naturally had a way with words and storytelling, and, yes, flirting, which was something that Anxiety, even after two months of dating, had not gotten used to.

The point was, Anxiety tended to be blunt. And sometimes, it came out… wrong.

“What are you wearing?” He blurted out when Roman answered his door, completely and utterly shocked by what he was seeing. He was pretty sure he had never seen Princey at nothing other than his best. Even after that brutal audition that Thomas went through a few weeks beforehand, Roman was still perfectly styled and impeccably dressed in his usual outfit.

And here Roman was, in a dark hoodie (Anxiety recognised it from his own room) and a plain red shirt, paired with sweatpants. His hair looked barely styled, too. 

But the smile that had been on Roman’s face disappeared at Anxiety’s words. “Wait, shit, that’s not what I meant I swear!” Anxiety held up his hands. “I just. You look different.”

“I would hope so, I'm not exactly wearing my usual clothes.” Roman quirked an eyebrow at Anxiety stepping to the side to let him in. The darker persona’s faces more and more resembled a tomato as he gelt himself becoming more and more flustered. After all, Prince was in not-fancy clothing. Casual clothing. And he looked _good_. To top it off, he was wearing _Anxiety’s_ hoodie. “Are you okay, Angel?”

Anxiety could have just about died at that moment, and he shot Roman an annoyed look. “You are unfair and I hate you.” He grumbled with a pout. He moved to the bed, flopping back onto the soft blankets that smelled like a certain royal.

Of course, Roman was highly amused by Anxiety’s words. He sat next to him, leaning over and dotting light kisses over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “I know you love me, but what brought this on?” His voice was soft, sweet, and made for a dangerous combination with the gentle kisses and adoring look on his face. 

Anxiety knew that his face was only getting redder. “You're meant to be all fancy and put together all the time. And now you're wearing casual clothes - and I _know_ that hoodie is mine, I _will_ be getting it back - and you look almost better than when you're all dressed up and I just…” He let out a groan. “How do you exist, you pretty ass?”

Roman looked surprised, at the least. But a large, dreamy smile grew on his face, and he stole a kiss from Anxiety. “You're too kind, my darling Angel. I'm only wearing this so we'll both be comfortable for our movie marathon.” He cooed sweetly, making Anxiety’s heart melt all over again.

“Stop it,” Anxiety muttered, pushing Roman off so he could get comfortable. He ignored the incredibly fond look that his boyfriend gave him, reaching up and deliberately messing up the regal boy’s hair. “You’re such a damn flatterer.” 

“You love it.”

“... No, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [ princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
